OS La traitresse
by Eledonia
Summary: Et si Silena n'était pas la traitresse... One Shot !


**ATTENTION : CET FANFICTION PRESENTE D'ENORMES SPOILERS SUR LA SAGA PERCY JACKSON. SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU LE TOME 5 DE CETTE SAGA, NE CONTINUEZ PAS LA LECTURE. OU ALORS, A VOS RISQUES ET PERILS !**

 _Bonjour !_

 _J'ai hésité longtemps avant de poster cet OS. Je le trouve pas très bien écrit et trop simple...et même un peu niais. Mais alors vous me direz : « Bah alors, pourquoi tu le postes ? ». Il y a plusieurs réponses : premièrement, ça fait si longtemps que je l'ai mis sur mon profil que je me dis que je suis bien obligée. Ensuite, il y a que cette histoire me tient à cœur. Quand j'ai lu le tome 5 de cette saga, j'ai été très déçue que ce soit Silena la traitresse. Enfin quoi, on le connait à peine ce personnage ! Ca a pas beaucoup d'impact que ce soit elle. Pendant toute ma lecture, je pensais à une autre personne. Donc, voilà comment est née cette idée !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _PS : Les passages en gras sont tirés du livre_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER /**

 _Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf une petite partie du scénario..._

* * *

OS **/ La traitresse**

Un Drakon ?

Silena ?

Morte ?

Oui. Mais tout cela ne sert à rien tant que l'on ne trouve pas le traitre. L'espion. Et l'espion, c'est moi.

L'amulette de Cronos pend à mon cou, une faucille gravée dessus. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? « Pour Luke », répond tout en moi. Sauf ma raison. Parce que Cronos, aussi malfaisant soit il, vit dans le corps de Luke. Et si l'on tue Cronos, enfin si l'on _détruit_ Cronos, on tue Luke. On lui ôte sa dernière chance. Luke mort... C'est impossible. Insupportable.

Je ne pourrais l'accepter. Malgré les yeux verts de Percy qui me fixent. Je dois être verte. Je me sens défaillir. Silena a eu le courage de se sacrifier pour qu'il reste une chance de victoire. Courage que je n'aurai jamais. Luke m'avait promis. Il m'avait promis que je pourrais tout rebâtir, et aveuglée par mon orgueil et par mon admiration pour lui, j'ai accepté de l'aider. J'ai accepté de trahir mes amis. Chiron. Mr D. Percy. Percy qui me regarde toujours, comme si il s'étonnait que je soit toujours là. Peut-être il se doutait de quelque chose. Je devrais en être terrifiée, mais cela me rassurait.

J'ai voulu arrêter quand Cronos avait battu Luke et pris le contrôle. Mais il ne me parlait avec _sa_ voix, _ses_ yeux, _ses_ mots... Il m'a obligée. Et maintenant, je veux que tout s'arrête. Je veux sortir de l'enfer et revoir la couleur du ciel et celle des yeux de Percy.

La bataille continue. Comme la méfiance. Il faut trouver l'espion le plus vite possible. Je me dégoute moi-même à faire semblant de chercher avec les autres.

Nous arrivons sur le Mont Olympe, enfin l'Empire State Building quoi. Et il y a Luke. Pas Cronos, Luke. Il parle à Percy. Il demande le poignard. Et je comprends soudain la prophétie. Cronos m'a attaquée, je murmure dans un souffle :

 **\- Le couteau, Percy. Héros...lame maudite.**

Luke supplie. Percy parait prêt à frapper l'homme à terre. Il doit faire son choix maintenant. Personne ne peut l'aider... Soudain, il se ravise. Il donne le poignard à Luke. Celui qu'il m'a offert quand j'avais sept ans et des araignées plein les yeux. Percy est devant lui, sans défense. Mais le héros se frappe avec la lame maudite, qui fauche son âme.

Cronos était vaincu. Luke était mort. Il me regarde. Il lui reste quelques minutes.

 **\- Tu savais, j'ai failli te tuer, mais tu savais.**

 **\- Chut. Tu as fini en héros, Luke. Tu iras aux Champs-Elysées.**

 **\- Pense plutôt...nouvelle naissance. Trois tentatives. Ile des bienheureux.**

 **\- Tu as toujours été trop exigeant avec toi-même.**

Il reprend sa respiration, comme le râle du vent contre la fenêtre.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'y avoir obligée. Tu peux l'enlever maintenant. Elle ne t'appellera plus jamais.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ce n'était pas toi.

Puis je jette un regard à Percy qui me déverse un flot de questions muettes. Je suis assaillie mais, l'acte sera une réponse. Je prend une grande respiration et je me lance. Je prend la chaîne autour de mon cou et l'enlève. La faucille en argent sur l'amulette scintille au contact des rayons du soleil. Percy ne me foudroie pas du regard, comme il aurait dû, mais m'observe avec un mélange de surprise et de compassion. Et autre chose aussi, que je ne comprends pas.

Luke me demande encore :

 **\- Est-ce que...Est-ce que tu m'aimais ?**

 **\- A une époque, j'ai cru que...enfin, j'ai cru...**

Et je regarde encore Percy. Je comprends. Je comprends cette lueur, cette flamme qui danse dans ses yeux et qui se reflète dans le gris des miens. C'est lui. Ca a toujours été lui.

 **\- Tu étais un frère pour moi, Luke...** je répondis.

Percy se met a genoux devant lui et ils échangent quelques mots. Puis Luke rend son dernier souffle

Il est mort.

Ce n'est que bien après, quand Percy m'embrassa sous l'eau, que je sus qu'il m'avait vraiment pardonnée. Chiron aussi, assez vite. Certaines autres personnes, telle que ma mère, eurent du mal à s'y faire mais, à la fin de l'été, tous les regards noirs et les réflexions qui se faisaient sur mon passage avaient disparu. La seule personne à devoir encore l'accepter, était moi-même. Je me reprochais d'avoir été aussi stupide, si aveugle. Maintenant, il faudra vivre avec. Mon seul remède sera le temps.

* * *

« La vie, c'est comme une bicyclette, il faut pédaler pour avancer. »

 _Albert Einstein_

* * *

 _Voilà ! Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Une relecture approfondie avec modification(s) à la clef est envisagée._

 _Bonne continuation !_

 _Review ?_


End file.
